Menjadi Seme!
by Ohirabo
Summary: Obsesi Baekhyun ingin membuat Chanyeol mendesah dibawahnya. Au. R18. Chanbaek. DLDR. RnR.


**_Title_ : Menjadi Seme!**

 _Author_ : Ohirabo

 _Pairing_ : Baekhyun/Chanyeol

 _Genre_ : AU, Romance, Humor

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warnings_ : Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, typo(s), NC, alur ajaib/suka-suka, siapakan plastik saat membaca cerita ini karena saya tidak menjamin jika kalian tidak muntah setelah membaca cerita ini.

 _Summary_ : Obsesi Baekhyun yang ingin membuat Chanyeol mendesah dibawahnya.

 **Chanbaek is Real**

 _Saya disini meminjam nama mereka dan cerita ini milik saya : **ohirabo**_

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Menjadi Seme!_**

Aura disekitar Baekhyun menghitam dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk didepan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah memasang wajah malas.

"Baek. Kau tau setiap kali aura hitam disekitar mu terihat, kau akan terlihat jelek." Ucap Kyungsoo bercanda.

Baekhyun tersentak dan memasang senyum cerah setelahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus geli melihat kelakuan temannya. Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun sangat sensitif jika telah menyangkut penampilannya.

"Dan sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu!"

"Kyung, aku ingin menjadi _seme_."

Pembicaraan tentang menjadi _seme_ telah berlalu selama seminggu dan Baekhyun dihadiahi jitakan kasih sayang dari teman baiknya.

 _Menjadi seme!_

 _by : Ohirabo_

Baekhyun memang memiliki ketertarikan besar tentang ' _menjadi seme'_ tapi apa daya ukuran tubuhnya tak mampun berbohong. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pasanga rasaksanya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mencari pasangan dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya agar dia bisa menjadi _seme_ dihubungan mereka.

Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang tidak memadai untuk menjadi _seme_ membuatnya harus menerima nasib menjadi seorang _uke_. Meskipun Baekhyun menikmatinya juga. Mungkin bisa dibilang Baekhyun terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi _seme_.

Jadi Baekhyun memiliki beberapa rencana agar dia dapat memenuhi keingiannya menjadi _seme_. Meski hanya semalam. Yang penting dia tau rasanya.

Rencana pertama : putuskan kekasihnya yang sekarang. Dan satu hal yang harus dia pikirkan lebih matang adalah karena dia sangat mencintai kekasih rasaksanya. Dia tak ingin menyesal kemudian hari.

Kedua : mencari seorang _uke_ dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Sialnya untuk umur _uke_ yang sudah boleh di ajak naena tidak ada yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

Ketiga : menjadikan Kyungsoo teman baiknya sebagai uke percobaan. Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dan Kyungsoo telah masuk ke list calon _uke_ milik Baekhyun. Tapi jika Baekhyun tak ingin mati muda, Baekhyun harus mencoret rencana nomor tiganya itu. Jika tidak Jongin sebagai pacar dari Kyungsoo akan memenggal kepalanya ditempat.

Keempat : menjadikan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah _seme_ , menjadi ukenya untuk semalam. Jika kekasihnya tak mau, dia memiliki rencana cadangan, yaitu merengek dan mengancam tidak akan memberikan jatah selama sebulan. Tidak seminggu saja. Karena Baekhyun tak mungkin tahan jika dia tak dijamah oleh kekasih rasaksanya.

Malam ini rencana untuk membuat Park Chanyeol-kekasihnya mendesah dibawah Baekhyun akan terlaksana.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum mengerikan.

"Akan ku buat Chanyeol mendesah dibawahku malam ini." Mendengar kata-kata itu Kyungsoo menatap _horror_ lawan bicaranya.

"Kau gila Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku tidak gila Kyung, aku serius." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tenang sambil meminum jusnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau tau Chanyeol pasti akan menolak permintaan bodoh mu lagi."

"Tapi-" Baekhyun tersenyum mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah botol kaca berwarna coklat.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Obat perangsang." Ucapnya enteng.

"Kau gila!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat orang-orang menatap kearah mereka.

"Kyungsoo kecilkan suaramu." Kata Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang sekitar yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Tapi kau benar-benar gila Baek. Kau mengatakan Chanyeol bisa menjamahmu sampai 5 ronde jika kalian sedang bercinta. Dan sekarang dengan gilanya ingin memberikan Chanyeol obat perangsang. Kau pikir berapa ronde yang akan kau dapat sebagai hukumanmu?" Kata Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan pemikiran temannya.

"Tenang Kyung. Ingat aku yang akan menjadi _seme_ nya malam ini dan dia yang akan mendesah nikmat dibawahku."Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar khawatir.

"Iya aku sangat yakin, apa kau mau menjadi _seme_ juga?" Tanya Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Aku punya 2 botol. Jadi aku akan memberikan untukmu satu." sambil menyerahkan botol yang sama kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tak segila kau Baek! Simpan botol itu, aku tak mau."

"Aku memaksa Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun yang masih memaksa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih mencoba menolaknya.

"Apa kau tak bosan hanya mendesah dan pasrah saat kau sedang dimasuki, Kyung?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Dan setelah permainan, kita harus membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sedangkan pasangan kita santai-santai di tempat tidur?"

Kyungsoo menunduk saat mendengar kata-kata dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau tak ingin sekali-sekali mengganti posisi dengan Jongin saat bercinta?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tapi punya ku kecil." cicit Kyungsoo

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara tawa yang mengelegar.

"KECIL? HAHAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam kerah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang sekarang memegang perutnya karena sakit efek tertawa terlalu keras.

Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk pergi. Dia kesal sendiri karena Baekhyun tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

"Tunggu. Maaf Kyung aku tak bermasud." Baekhyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Jadi itu alasan mu tak mau menjadi _seme_?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai serius.

"Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus dia masih kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi tak akan masalah jika kau menggunakan obat ini untuk merangsang Jongin malam ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya memasukan obat itu kedalam tasnya.

Dia juga ingin mencoba menjadi _seme_.

Malam ini seperti bisa setelah makan malam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Baekhyun dari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum dan membuat Chanyoel merasa aneh.

"Baekhyun kenapa hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali?"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengecup Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Hei~ sayang kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mendekat dan melingkarkan tanganya dipinggang milik kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mau minum sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih bersandar didada bidang kekasihnya.

"Tentu."

"Baik akan ku buatkan dulu." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan sebuah seringai yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ini Chan." Meletakan dua gelas minuman, untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mulai minum, minuman buatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat dirasakan rasa minuman itu sangat aneh.

"Kenapa Chan? Apa minuman buatanku tak enak?" Baekhyun hanya basa-basi saja, jelas rasanya akan sangat aneh. Baekhyun tau itu.

"Tidak, ini enak kok." Kata Chanyeol tak mau membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang setalehnya.

"Kalau begitu habisakan." Berkata dengan tersenyum dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah payah meneguk minuman itu.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil saat Chanyeol telah menghabiskan minumannya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara menonton tvnya, sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol disebelahnya. Menunggu reaksi obat bekerja.

Baekhyun sudah mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam tapi tanda-tanda dari obat itu bekerja tidak ada sama sekali. Jika Luhan membohonginya tentang obat perangsang ini. Dia akan membuhun Luhan setalah ini. Oya Luhan anak Apoteker yang memberikan obat itu. Garis bawahi memaksa.

Karena terlalu bosan menunggu reaksi dari obat itu, Baekhyun sampai tertidur diatas sofa. Sampai sebuah suara membangunkanya.

Itu suara Chanyeol yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya kepanasan.

Baekhyun langsung duduk tegap. Berfikir jika obatnya telah bekerja dan mulai mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chan?" Suara yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun dibuat seseksi mungkin.

"Tidak tau, _ac_ sudah cukup dingin tapi aku merasa kepanasan." Chanyeol mulai membuka baju kaos yang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol saat kaos itu telah terlepas. Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ken-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Pekik Chanyeol saat tangannya telah diborgol oleh Baekhyun yang telah menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu mendesah dibawah ku sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sambli menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Apa ini karena obsesimu yang ingin menjadi _Seme_ Baek? Kau gila! Hentikan dan lepaskan aku Cepat!" Chanyeol berteriak dan meronta.

Seperti akan di perkosa.

Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya sekarang mampu menahan rontaan Chanyeol dibawahnya. Efek obat.

"Sial apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Apa yang kau berikan pada minumanku tadi Baek?" Umpat Chanyeol saat menyadari dia terlalu lemah hanya untuk mengubah posisi mereka. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan satu tangan untuk merubah posisinya dengan Baekhyun saat bercinta.

"Tak perlu melawan dan nikmati tusukanku saja Chan." Kata Baekhyun yang telah melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir atasnya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya menelan ludah susah payah.

Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar dia ingin mendominasi ciuaman itu. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol lebih ahli, jadi bisa dipastikan Baekhyun tak dapat mendominasi.

Baekhyun kesal dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak mampu mendominasiku dalam ciuman hentikan ini seka- _Ahh_ " kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh desahannya sendiri saat Baekhyun sudah mengisap dan mengigit _nipple_ milik Chanyeol.

Membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di leher dan dada Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga saat melihat asil karyanya di kulit Chanyeol, meski tak sepekat yang Chanyeol buat setiap kali mereka bercinta.

Baekhyun mengecup dada bidang itu dengan gerakan yang- _Hmm_ , seksi mirip seperti _uke_ -masudnya _seme_ sekarang.

Bergerak turun dan memposisikan bibirnya di ujung penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak sempurna, mengecupnya tanpa berniat melumat.

Chanyeol menggerang putus asa.

Baekhyun mulai memasukan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah tak karuan.

"T-terusahh , terushh Baekaahh lebih dalam sayangahhh." Mata Chanyeol tertutup menikmati setiap lumatan Baekhyun pada penisnya.

"Baekaahh, akuahhh akan samapai." Ucap Chanyeol saat dia akan mencapai puncak pertamanya.

"Apaahh yang kau lakuan Baekahh, sakitahh." Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar putus asa saat jalur keluarnya ditutup oleh Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Tunggu, aku saja belum mencapai puncak ku sayang."

"Baek kumohon lepaskan. Ini sakit." Nada Chanyeol terdengar sangat putus asa.

Baekhyun mengambil _cockring_ yang telah dia siapkan. Dan memasangnya ke penis Chanyeol.

"Baek, dari mana kau mendapat benda-benda laknat itu!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat _cockring_ yang telah dipasang di penisnya.

" _Shuttt_. Diam sayang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja. Karena hari ini aku _seme_ mu dan kau _uke_ ku."

"Baek awas kau, kau akan menerima hukuman setelah ini."

"Tapi hari ini aku yang akan menghukum mu terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun melepaskan baju dan celananya. Saat celana Baekhyun terlepas dan menampilkan sebuah benda yang berada di antara selangkangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Lihat penis mu yang kecil itu ingin memasukiku? Lebih baik penis besarku yang memasukimu Baek." Kata Chanyeol mengejek.

"Diam Chan!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika penisnya kecil.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mengoleskan _lube_ dilubang Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang lentik.

"Baek itu geli hentikan." Kata Chanyeol saat merasakan lubangnya diolesi _lube_ terasa dingin dan geli secara bersamaan.

"Baekhyun hen- _AH_!" Pekikan terdengar saat satu jari Baekhyun menerobas masuk lubang milik Chanyeol.

"Ini sakit Baek keluarkan jarimu cepat." Pinta Chanyeol dengan nada sangat memohon. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia sebenarnya tak tega, tapi mengingat telah sejauh ini dia tetap melakukannya dan harus cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Chanyeol.

" _Hahhh_ -" Baekhyun tersenyum saat telah menemukan benda kenyal itu.

"Chan aku akan memasukimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringai dan mendapat tatapan _horror_ dari Chanyeol.

" _HAHHHH_." Teriak Chanyeol saat penis Baekhyun telah masuk dengan satu hentakan kasar.

"Baek ini sakit, keluarkan cepat!"

"Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa penisku kecil tapi kenapa kau yang kesakitan sekarang karena dimasuki penis kecilku?!"

"Baik! Maaf dan bergeraklah cepat ini sakit."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak dan menikmati lubang Chanyeol yang membungkus penis Baekhyun dengan ketat. Rasanya amat nikmat.

Oh, pantas saja Chanyeol suka memasukan penis ke lubang Baekhyun. Pikir Baekhyun.

" _Ahh ahh ahh_ inihh enakhh _ahh ouuhh ahh ahh ahh_ C-chanyeolllhh inihhh nikmathh ahh ahh"

" _Nghh_ lebihh cepathhh _ahh ahh_ B-baekhh nghh lebihh cepathhh _ahh ahh_."

Mendengar nada permintaan disertai desahan dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan senang hati bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terhentak-hentak cepat di karpet ruang tengah.

"Baekhh lepaskahh benda sialanhh i-ini _ahh_ dari kuhhh, akuhh akanhh sam-paihhh _ahh_."

Baekhyun dengan pinggang yang masih maju mundur melepaskan _cockring_ yang membelenggu penis Chanyeol sedari tadi.

" _Ahhhhhh_ " desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol saat benda laknat itu telah lepas darinya. Menyemburkan banyak sperma keperut Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun yang menumpahkan spermanya didalam Chanyeol dan setelah itu ambruk ke dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ini nikmat sayang, lain kali kita coba lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya yang kelelahan.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

" _Soo ahh ahh inihhh nikamathhh ahh ouhh terushh soo terushhh._ " Jongin mendesah nikamat di bawah Kyungoo yang menerjangnya brutal.

Nikmat juga menjadi seme. Pikir Kyungsoo yang terus nusuk lubang milik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

 ** _Ini apa? Ini apa? Ini apa?_**

 _Maksa banget kann ya? Mana ada muka ultimate uke macem Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jadi seme. Hahaha ketawa nista._

 ** _Ini terinspirasi dari Baekhyun yang nusuk-nusuk boneka maskot Chanyeol :p_**

 **Ohirabo**. *-*)v


End file.
